<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackets are useful, yes indeed. by NintendoSatoRi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139613">Jackets are useful, yes indeed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi'>NintendoSatoRi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ushiten week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Kawanishi Taichi, Mentioned Yamagata Hayato - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining Tendou Satori, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Shiratorizawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima and Tendou annoy their roommates with their crushes, Ushiten Week, mentioned oohira reon - Freeform, minor goshiki tsutomou, minor semi eita/shirabu kenjirou - Freeform, minor washijou tanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that 'forgetting' a jacket over and over again would end up in a confession? Not that Tendou minded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oohira Reon &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita &amp; Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ushiten week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ushiten Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackets are useful, yes indeed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome back to Day 4 of Ushiten week 2020!<br/>Personally I think this is okay, though there isn't that big of a plot behind everything that's happening.<br/>Also the title is kinda wonky but I couldn't think of a better one, I apologize.<br/>But other than that I think it's pretty good ehe-<br/>So I hope you enjoy the fic!</p>
<p>Day 4, prompt 2: Jacket thief</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wakatoshi-kun, I'm cold."</p>
<p>Ushijima let out a sigh, looking at the shivering Tendou beside him with concern.</p>
<p>"Tendou, did you forget your jacket again? I thought I reminded you to bring it. It is in the midst of winter after all and you sweat when you practice." Ushijima said, his eyebrows furrowed as the redhead only gave him a pitiful shrug in return.</p>
<p>"Yeah.. I think I left it on my bed."</p>
<p>"That's incredibly irresponsible. What if you get sick?" Ushijima asked, pulling the other back into the gym and closing the door so he would freeze out in the open.</p>
<p>"I won't, promise! I just gotta hurry back, I'll be fine Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou responded in return but it was clear that Ushijima wasn't buying it, especially with the way Tendou's teeth were chattering, entire body shivering as he observed the way Tendou's hands ran up and down the sides of his arms quickly to regain warmth.</p>
<p>He then turned towards the window, glancing out of it and shaking his head when seeing the snow falling to the already slightly covered ground, the wind blowing harshly and causing the tree branches to rattle and the few leaves on them to fall.<br/>
That's no good, Tendou will be sick if he actually leaves like this, drenched in sweat.</p>
<p>And so, his decision was made.<br/>
"Wear mine. I still have my running jacket in my bag." Ushijima said, immediately after taking the corner of his collar between his teeth and tugging the zipper down with one hand while the other placed his sports bag down.</p>
<p>"What? No! You'll be cold too!" Tendou responded, eyes wide and face suddenly flushing as he shook his head. Though Ushijima seemingly wasn't listening at all. "Wakatoshi-kun?"</p>
<p>"Here. I apologize, it may smell a bit like sweat, I have yet to wash it today." Ushijima obviously wasn't taking no as an answer as he pulled Tendou close, helping his shivering arms through the sleeves of the jacket.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you just give me your running jacket?" Tendou asked, glancing in another direction while pushing Ushijima's hands away from the zipper so he could pull that up himself.</p>
<p>"That will most likely smell worse, considering I have that packed next to my jersey." Was Ushijima's response while he pulled said jacket out, slipping it on.</p>
<p>"Oh.. well, thank you Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou smiled slightly, looking at the sleeves that fit just right, though they were loose everywhere else.<br/>
The length of it was perfect, considering Tendou was almost the same height as Ushijima and yet he felt much smaller when wearing it, almost able to cuddle into it because of how wide it was.<br/>
Darn Ushijima's muscles.</p>
<p>"Tendou?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Tendou snapped out of his little daydream, grinning sheepishly as he looked at the other, gripping the sports bags handle tightly.</p>
<p>"Come, let's go back to the dorms before the snow comes down harder."</p>
<p>"Oh, right yeah sure." And off they went.</p>
<p>Tendou felt warm and cozy as he walked beside Ushijima in the icy and windy weather. Probably because he could still feel the warmth of Ushijima in the jacket.<br/>
He nearly let out a sigh, instead nuzzling his face into the collar slightly while making sure that Ushijima stayed oblivious to the whole situation.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he did.</p>
<p>"Thank you for lending me your jacket Wakatoshi-kun, you're so warm!" Tendou laughed when they arrived at their dorms, the two of them stopping in front of Tendou's so Ushijima could drop him off before heading down the hall to his own.</p>
<p>"Of course. I wouldn't let you go out in this freezing weather with only a t-shirt, Tendou. But please remember to bring your jacket next time, or else you will catch a cold." Ushijima said, patting Tendou's shoulder.</p>
<p>Tendou could only grin, almost heading inside his dorm room before Ushijima stopped him, making him turn his head back to face him.<br/>
"Yes? Oh did you still want to spend time with the good old miracle boy Satori, dear Wakatoshi-kun?" He fluttered his eyelashes playfully, pouting when he received a no in return.</p>
<p>"I would actually like my jacket back, please."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"I would have let you keep it so you could warm up but I need to wash it all."</p>
<p>"Right right. Um.. here you go." Tendou laughed again, face tinted pink in embarrassment as he let the jacket fall off his shoulders, handing it back to Ushijima afterwards.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Tendou."</p>
<p>"Of course! And I'm stopping by your room later, I need help with my math."</p>
<p>"You always need help with math."</p>
<p>"It's hard!" Tendou furrowed his eyebrows, pouting as if he needed to beg in order to be allowed in Ushijima's room. He really didn't, as much as Ushijima seemed as though he didn't like it whenever Tendou visited his dorm, he did.</p>
<p>"Very well then. But please focus on your homework and stop drawing on all of your things, it can distract you."</p>
<p>"Yes yes I understand Wakatoshi-kun. Now bye!"</p>
<p>"I'll see you later." And then Ushijima began heading down the hall, allowing Tendou to rush into his room, nearly slamming the door shut as he let out a breath.</p>
<p>"You know, you're best friends with Ushijima. You could have just asked him for his jacket instead of lying to him." Came a voice from the desk in front of him, Semi eyeing him from over his chemistry book with a disapproving glare.</p>
<p>"Yeah but he wouldn't have said yes then!" Tendou responded, sticking his tongue out at the other as he opened his sports bag, pulling out his jacket and haphazardly throwing it on to his bed with a sigh.</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>".. He just wouldn't have given me his jacket!" Semi could only roll his eyes at Tendou.</p>
<p>"God, you have to confess your stupid crush soon, you're literally going to kill us all if you don't."</p>
<p>"Semi Semi, you're being mean. Plus, you haven't been honest with your own feelings either." Tendou grinned widely, dodging the chemistry book that came flying.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not attracted to that stupid kid with his ugly bangs?!"</p>
<p>"Don't be mean to Shirabu-kun now. And that's not what your stares have been telling me-" Tendou squawked, offended at the sock that got thrown into his face after.</p>
<p>"Tendou you prick!"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Ushijima, why are you so late? Usually you're always back in our dorm five minutes after practice ends. It's been twenty." Oohira glanced over the edge of the top bunk, watching Ushijima shut the door while holding his jacket close with the ever so slight look of fondness glazed over his eyes.</p>
<p>"I apologize for possibly causing you concern, Reon. But Tendou had forgotten his jacket and we couldn't come up to a conclusion for a while." Ushijima responded, placing his bag down on his desk before sitting down at the desk chair, subconsciously holding his jacket close to his face while his roommate watched in confusion.</p>
<p>"So what was the solution then?"</p>
<p>"He wore this jacket." Was all the response Oohira needed for it to click in his mind, a slow smile coming to his face.</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yes.. why does it seem as though you are plotting something?" Ushijima glanced upwards, staring at Oohira with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing." The other just hummed before sitting up and clapping, grin widening when he saw Ushijima jolt in surprise.</p>
<p>"So how long have you liked Tendou?"</p>
<p>"How did you come to that conclusion?" Ushijima asked instead, pulling the jackets collar away from his nose in one swift motion.</p>
<p>"He wore that jacket so his scent is probably on it now and you're sniffing the jacket a little too much. So unless you're a narcissist, which I know you're not, there must be a reason as to why you're smelling at your jacket so fondly." Oohira explained, chuckle low in his throat as he saw the ever so slight hint of a blush crossing Ushijima's cheeks.</p>
<p>"So am I right?"</p>
<p>"... I would say I realized my feelings for Tendou may have been more than platonic around the middle of second year."</p>
<p>"And now we're around the middle of our second term of third year! Ushijima, you have to confess before graduation!"</p>
<p>"I suppose I should. Although I wouldn't want Tendou and I's relationship to change if my feelings aren't reciprocated. I would much rather forget about this rather than ruining our friendship."</p>
<p>"You sound like a lovestruck middle school kid, please Ushijima."</p>
<p>"Please what?" </p>
<p>"It was- It was just an exp- You know what, forget about it." Oohira laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Though the conversations happened, both sides decided not to take any action on it. The farthest Tendou would go was visiting Ushijima more frequently, being all touchy-feely and affectionate with the other while said person was oblivious.</p>
<p>And of course stealing his jacket by pretending his own was forgotten in the dorms.<br/>
That happened nearly every week for the past month, the school reaching December where snow was usually falling heavily.<br/>
Much like today.</p>
<p>"Again? Tendou, you must remember to double check before you leave your dorm room." Ushijima said, watching Tendou shiver and curl into himself with a pout.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! But I really did forget it this time." That was only a half lie. Tendou did forget about it but he was only a foot away from his dorm door when he remembered. Not bringing it to practice was a conscious decision.</p>
<p>"This time?" Ushijima raised an eyebrow at that, watching Tendou jump slightly, face red once more. But that must be because of practice. He did see Semi and Shirabu come out of the locker room with bright red faces as well after all.</p>
<p>"Um so anyway!" Tendou laughed, eyes wide as he turned away, walking around in the gym.<br/>
"Can I borrow your jacket again?"</p>
<p>"Of course you can, but please remember to bring your own next time." Ushijima said before he set his bag down in order to take his jacket off, slipping the material off his shoulders and handing it to Tendou who in return quickly pulled it on with a happy grin.</p>
<p>He fought against his own facial muscles which wanted to pull themselves into a smile.</p>
<p>"Tendou?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Tendou glanced up from the way he pushed his face against the collar of Ushijima's jacket, at this point barely caring that Ushijima saw. After all, he had been caught once or twice already and Ushijima never seemed to mind.</p>
<p>".. Never mind."</p>
<p>"Ooh Wakatoshi-kun, this is the first time you're hesitating on something! What is it?" Tendou grinned, the loose fabric flapping around his skinny arms as he made his way towards the much broader other, playfully hitting his chest when standing in front of him.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say that I find you very pleasing to look at in my jacket."</p>
<p>Tendou stayed silent, blinking as the information ran through his head multiple times before his entire face turned red, outgoing look on it turning flustered very quickly.<br/>
"What?"</p>
<p>But Ushijima was already making his way outside, causing Tendou to stumble out after him, shoulder hitting the others back as they both fell into the soft snow.<br/>
"Wakatoshi-kun! You can't just say that to a person, come on!" He whined, quickly getting off so that they wouldn't be all wet and cold.</p>
<p>"I apologize. I wouldn't have said it if I knew it caused such a big reaction out of you. I merely thought of it as a compliment." Ushijima responded, brushing the already melting snow off of him before helping Tendou up.</p>
<p>"No no! I liked it, it was a nice compliment. I just.. wasn't expecting it!"</p>
<p>"Hm." Ushijima nodded in understanding, dusting Tendou off even though the snow was really just melting the moment they came in touch with his hands.</p>
<p>"Okay come, let's hurry back to the dorms. The little snowfall made me even colder." The tremble that racked through Tendou's body afterwards seemed like a confirmation as they rushed back to the dormitories.</p>
<p>"Hey Wakato-"</p>
<p>"You may keep my jacket, yes. But please return it in the morning before morning practice. And don't forget your jacket." Ushijima's response was instant, looking at Tendou while Tendou smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"Okay. Well, I might come by later anyways and bring your jacket so we'll see. Bye Wakatoshi-kun! I still gotta catch up on my Shonen Jump!" And then Tendou was gone, the door shutting in front of Ushijima as said person slowly headed back to his own dorm room.</p>
<p>"You're even later than usual Ushijima. What happened now? Finally confess to Tendou?" Oohira asked, looking up from his homework when the door shut, small smile tugging at his lips at the sight of no jacket.</p>
<p>"No. But we fell into snow because Tendou accidentally stumbled into me after I complimented him so that took a while longer."</p>
<p>"What kind of compliment?"</p>
<p>"I told him he was pleasing to look at in my jacket." Ushijima responded while changing clothes in the bathroom, hearing stifled laughter coming from the main room.<br/>
The laughter was only louder the moment he poked his head through the door, watching Oohira with confusion in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter? What is the cause of your amusement?"</p>
<p>"He's so oblivious! I thought his intuition was good but he can't seem to figure you out!"</p>
<p>Ushijima's eyebrows furrowed once more. "Tendou's intuition is impressive. I would not insult him like that if I were you. He is smart and an incredibly valuable player in our volleyball clu-"</p>
<p>"Yes I know Ushijima. It's just, usually those compliments aren't just said platonically. Especially if you're being to specific! He looks good in <i>your</i> jacket? Come on!" Oohira laughed again, only stopping once Ushijima stepped out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>"I do not understand."</p>
<p>"Yes you do don't lie to yourself."</p>
<p>"I am honest. I do not understand what is meant to show my romantic interest towards Tendou in that compliment."</p>
<p>"It's like you're asserting something! How do I explain this.. because you're telling him that he looks good in your clothes! Would you tell that to Shirabu for example?" Oohira sighed, now calm once more as he watched Ushijima take a seat in his own desk chair.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen Shirabu in my clothing, though I doubt I would find him as appealing as Tendou." Ushijima's answer was quick, shrugging slightly at it.<br/>
Why should he care about how his kouhai looks in his clothing? And he didn't even think Shirabu was that attractive.<br/>
His feelings towards Shirabu was the equivalent of that towards his favorite meal or a clean bedsheet. They caused him comfort and appreciation. He and Shirabu were teammates and friends, but nothing more.</p>
<p>"What about Yamagata? He's worn your jacket once before by mistake."</p>
<p>"No. I didn't find him appealing to look at either, unlike Tendou. But he did look like a badly wrapped gift, because my jacket was too big for him." Ushijima's answer was slower this time, needing to remember when he saw Yamagata sleepily pulling on his jacket before taking it back off once he realized that that definitely wasn't his jacket.<br/>
Once again, his feelings towards Yamagata were just like those towards Shirabu. It was appreciation that flowed through him when he saw them because they had his back when playing volleyball. They were his friends.</p>
<p>"Okay.. now imagine Tendou wearing your jacket."</p>
<p>Ushijima paused at that, the picture immediately coming to his mind as an ever so slight smile pulled over his face. He liked seeing Tendou in his clothing. He would like Tendou in more of his clothing if that were possible.<br/>
His feelings towards Tendou were.. attraction. Ushijima wasn't sure how to explain it. It was almost like the feelings for his teammates and his love for volleyball combined.</p>
<p>He appreciated the way Tendou was always with him, but the burning love for him was there too. It was almost like a wave, pushing and pulling, changing every day but the concept stayed the same. Sometimes the way he felt for Tendou was gentle, like soft pats on the shoulder, hand holding and sweet interactions but sometimes it was fierce, attacking his mind with thoughts of holding Tendou close and never letting go, of kissing his lips until they both couldn't anymore.<br/>
Of grabbing his hips so tightly they bruised, of keeping the other pressed against himself the entire time.</p>
<p>And suddenly Ushijima wondered how he got to that topic, suddenly snapped back into reality as he stared at Oohira's expecting face.</p>
<p>"I.. like Tendou in my clothing."</p>
<p>"That was a horrible conclusion after the ten minutes of silence we both just endured. But I'll take it. Ushijima, you're head over heels in love with Tendou, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Oh, that's an easy answer.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am."</p>
<p>"Well, that must explain why you never mind giving him your jacket, as well as why you find him so nice to look at in your clothes. Anyways, I need to do homework so I'll dismiss you now." Oohira's answer was quick and Ushijima watched his friend turn back to his homework quickly.</p>
<p>He turned to face his desk properly, grabbing a blank piece of paper and his pencil.</p>
<p>Ushijima would never be able to just confess to anyone. But if he told the person to meet him somewhere, he would probably have enough time to conjure something up.</p>
<p>And so he began writing.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>During and soon after that happened in Ushijima's and Oohira's room, Tendou was out wreaking havoc in his own, hugging the fabric of his best friends jacket close.</p>
<p>"Eita-kun, look! I got to keep his jacket! It's so warm and soft and-"</p>
<p>"And it's made out of the exact same material as your own so it shouldn't feel that much different."</p>
<p>"But it does!"</p>
<p>"Ugh, you lovesick weirdo." Semi rolled his eyes at the person he, regretfully, calls his friend while said person danced through the small room with a happy hum on his tongue.</p>
<p>"That's why you love me Eita-kun!"</p>
<p>"I actually hate your guts."</p>
<p>"So mean!" Tendou laughed, loud and careless as he let himself fall to his bed, now taking notice of Semi's disheveled hair and crinkly clothing.</p>
<p>"Ohh!" He screeched, causing his roommate to turn and glare.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"You got laid, you got laid! Was it Kenjirou-kun? I bet it was, was it nice? Where did you do it?! Did it fee-" Okay Tendou did not like the feel of a heavy math book slamming against his face after it flew across the room but maybe, just <i>maybe</i> he deserved that.</p>
<p>"Shut up you firecracker gone wrong!"</p>
<p>"Your insults are getting worse, Semi Semi." Tendou remarked, rubbing his face.<br/>
"But at least your accuracy has turned better."</p>
<p>The slipper that was thrown against his head was also on point as Tendou yelped in pain.<br/>
"Hey, what was that for?!"</p>
<p>"For being stupid."</p>
<p>"You just think you're better than me because you finally did it with Shira- Hey Semi no fair! And where did you get that spoon?!" Tendou was out the door in a flash, not wanting to get beaten to death by the wrath of Semi Semi's wooden spoon.</p>
<p>"Wakatoshi-kun, open the door and don't let Semi in! He's trying to kill me!" Tendou yelled, banging against the door and causing other people on this floor to look out into the hallway to check what was happening and why this spiky redhead in a jacket too big for him was screaming while someone else ran towards him.. with a wooden spoon.</p>
<p>"Tend-" Ushijima stumbled back at the force of how Tendou fell in, the door shutting behind his back and locking it while Semi was standing before it, knocking very quickly but not as loudly.</p>
<p>"You have to save me."</p>
<p>"From Semi?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>Ushijima only nodded as he looked around for a place to hide the other, though Tendou knocked that idea out of his head fairly quickly because Semi finally left them after some time, seemingly not mad anymore.</p>
<p>"Phew! Thanks Wakatoshi-kun for keeping me safe!" Tendou breathed out, sprawling himself across the others bed while still being wrapped up in Ushijima's jacket.</p>
<p>"I doubt that Semi would have actually hurt you."</p>
<p>"He threw a book straight at my face and then threw a slipper at me too." Tendou deadpanned, closing his eyes before opening them when he felt a weight beside him, nearly shrieking at how close Ushijima had suddenly gotten. He was leaning over him, face only a mere inch apart as he inspected Tendou's face, moving closer so that the light could shine upon him.</p>
<p>"Uh.. Wakatoshi-kun, what're you doing?" Tendou mumbled, face suddenly burning up again as he wiggled around in the cage that was Ushijima's knees, both on one side of each of his thighs.</p>
<p>"Making sure you don't have a severe injury. You seem fine, maybe only a scratch or a small bruise. Although your face is burning up, are you feeling alright Tendou? Did you get sick even though I gave you my jacket?" Ushijima frowned slightly, hand moving to cup the others cheek and touch his forehead in order to check whether he had a fever or not.<br/>
He himself was also using this situation to get closer to Tendou, knowing he'd be able to do this without seeming out of the ordinary.<br/>
He just wanted a little taste of what it would be like if Tendou was his; be able to gently cup his cheeks and press a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>Though he didn't do the latter, knowing that that would overstep a boundary he knew existed for best friends.</p>
<p>Best friends.</p>
<p>Ushijima wanted more than that.<br/>
Maybe that's why he was so dead set on his plan.<br/>
Although maybe he should be focusing on the ever so red Tendou beneath him right now, instead of neglecting him.</p>
<p>"Wakatoshi-kun! I said I'm fine!" Tendou whined, wiggling around even more in embarrassment as his face flushed further.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should take off my jacket. Let me assist yo-"</p>
<p>"No! No no no, I can do that myself, thank you very much!" Tendou breathed out, eyes wide as Ushijima finally got off him, making him sit up and tug off said person's jacket. If Ushijima had taken clothes off of him he was sure he'd lose it.</p>
<p>Ushijima watched as Tendou breathed, the once heavy breaths turning softer. He kept his eyes on Tendou's chest for only a moment longer before getting off the bed, stretching slightly.</p>
<p>"So, you may as well stay in here now. Is there anything you want to do?" He asked, watching Tendou toy with one of the jacket sleeves.</p>
<p><i>Trust me, there's a lot I want to do but that won't happen anytime soon.</i> Tendou grumbled in his head before shaking it.<br/>
"No, not necessarily. But we can watch videos together! Or do you still have that one manga I gave you? We could read that together!"</p>
<p>"We can read the manga."</p>
<p>Tendou grinned as he watched Ushijima pull it out of his desk drawer, missing the nicely wrapped gift that was hidden in there.</p>
<p>The next hour or so was bliss, the two sitting in bed together whilst reading.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The alarm rang and Ushijima was quick to wake up from it, sitting up in his bed and grabbing his phone, turning it off before taking a deep breath.<br/>
He could do this, this was simple enough.</p>
<p>Just put the little note into his jacket and hope that Tendou forgot his own again.<br/>
But what if he didn't?</p>
<p>Ushijima held back the want to sigh, instead getting off his bed to wash up and get ready for the day which held a morning run by himself, morning run with his team, morning practice, then school, then afternoon practice and hopefully a successful confession afterwards.</p>
<p>He moved about the room quietly, making sure not to wake Oohira up who still had about an hour and a half before he himself would awake.</p>
<p>Ushijima was done soon enough, slipping into his running gear so he could head out and clear his mind before doing it again with everyone else on the volleyball team.</p>
<p>He made sure he stretched and quietly made his way out of the dormitories, then his run began.</p>
<p>The run didn't help whatsoever with his thoughts and when he came back, all he could think about was Tendou and the chance of rejection.<br/>
Apparently the chances were small, almost non-existent in Oohira's opinion but Ushijima doubted that.</p>
<p>There was always a chance that they misinterpret Tendou's actions. And it wasn't like he was being more affectionate towards him than anyone else in the club. Tendou even held hands with Semi once and kissed Goshiki's forehead and Ushijima didn't get either though he would have most certainly appreciated it.</p>
<p>Ushijima gulped. Was he nervous? No, that can't be it. He was never nervous. Never before any game, the first time he went to nationals, never before an important exam so why was his heart beating faster and his throat clogging up at the thought of confessing to Tendou?</p>
<p>He took a quick shower before everyone else woke up, waiting on his bed and tapping his foot against the floor as he watched the time tick by.</p>
<p>Soon he'd meet up with the team for their morning run. Usually he'd be right on time to shower and then everyone would be awake but now he's suddenly ten minutes before schedule. Maybe he ran faster, or was it his alarm?<br/>
He didn't know.</p>
<p>The time passed quickly but it was still too slow as he went to the school gym to open up, still in his running clothes.</p>
<p>He watched the time carefully and nodded when someone already arrived, five minutes before practice started.</p>
<p>"Ushijima-san!"</p>
<p>"Good morning Goshiki."</p>
<p>"I will beat you one day!"</p>
<p>"Good luck."</p>
<p>It was always the same. Ushijima was here before anyone else and Goshiki would always arrive soon after. It gave him a sense of calm, something that grounded him for the big event happening later today.</p>
<p>Finally everyone else started rolling in, Shirabu and Kawanishi walking in looking fairly awake, a lively Oohira following them close behind.<br/>
Yamagata was next, yawning loudly followed by everyone but Semi and Tendou.</p>
<p>"Ow, ow! Stop, you're going to ruin the hair gel!" Ushijima heard before Semi pulled Tendou through the gym doors by the hair, the redhead whining with his movements still sluggish and tired. He had his running clothes on, but there was no jacket in sight. At least not the type that Ushijima always allowed him to borrow.</p>
<p>"Good morning to you two. Please stretch, or else we will be running late on practice and our run." Ushijima said, heart rate suddenly spiking at the sight of a disheveled Tendou before looking away, stretching himself again though he didn't really need it.</p>
<p>Yet another run later and they were all at morning practice, Ushijima's mind still in overdrive and causing his spikes to get harder and harder but more uncoordinated, even breaking past the blocks from Tendou, though it was an out.</p>
<p>"Yeesh, Wakatoshi-kun! Your spikes hurt!" Tendou said, rubbing his forearms that had begun to turn red.</p>
<p>"And they're getting sloppy! Get your head back in the game Ushijima!" Coach Washijou yelled from the sidelines, Ushijima nodding and apologizing before refocusing on volleyball instead of the way Tendou loved to provoke or the way he just knew who was going to spike and the way he gracefully jumps upwards and then his delicate fingers stop the ball and-</p>
<p>Ushijima blinked as he was suddenly on the ground, the ball tossed towards him falling to the gym floor as Shirabu looked at him questionably, the coach getting up to yell once more.<br/>
"Ushijima! I don't know what is going on with you today but on the bench, now! You need a break."</p>
<p>And so he went, head still in another place as he mindlessly watched the others practice.<br/>
He scolded himself for letting his thoughts get in the way of volleyball.</p>
<p>If this was going to go on, it will be a really rough day.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Wakatoshi-kun, what was that during practice? You completely spaced out and missed two of Shirabu's sets! Now he thinks he made a mistake!" Tendou said, walking beside Ushijima in the cool, but slowly warming weather, allowing himself to walk to the dorms in his t-shirt. He was going to shower and get ready for school anyway.</p>
<p>"I wasn't focused enough during practice today."</p>
<p>"Oh? Well, what got your attention then? Must be something really important if it messed up your concentration on volleyball." Tendou's eyes were wide with interest, looking at Ushijima as though he could read him.</p>
<p>"... Exams."</p>
<p>"Wakatoshi-kun, that's lame. I know you're not scared of exams. So what is it really?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing important."</p>
<p>"You literally just lied to keep it a secret so obviously it must be. Why can't you tell me? Aren't I your best friend Wa.. ka.. to.. shi?" Tendou hummed, lazy grin on his lips that Ushijima wanted to kiss right off but he only shrugged.<br/>
"It really won't be that useful of information for you." He said, trying to stay monotone and nonchalant about this.</p>
<p>He watched Oohira and Semi talk to each other out of the corner of his eye, almost hoping one of them would come to rescue.</p>
<p>And thank God one did.</p>
<p>"Oi Tendou! I need my physics book back!"</p>
<p>"Hah?! I didn't ask for your book!"</p>
<p>"Yes you did!"</p>
<p>And so Tendou's attention was directed off of Ushijima's weird behavior, making him sigh in relief, the only one noticing being Oohira.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>School was significantly easier than practice, Ushijima not having too many classes with Tendou so that meant not that many distractions. And the ones he did have with his red-headed love interest were supervised by a teacher so that meant he could still concentrate. Less than without Tendou in his class, but still enough.</p>
<p>And then came afternoon practice.</p>
<p>It was much louder than morning practice, Tendou finally having all the energy he usually has and Shirabu's voice warmed up enough to be able to yell at everyone but him and Oohira made the gym full with noise.</p>
<p>Though the loudest was Ushijima's heartbeat, hoping it'd get cold quicker and that Tendou truly did forget his jacket so that his little note in his own pocket could be found easier.</p>
<p>That left him with one last obstacle, but that obstacle was currently spiking so he had to wait until he was done so that Ushijima could speak to him.</p>
<p>"Reon." Ushijima said, walking up to him during their break and waiting for the other to pull the water bottle away from his mouth before making sure Tendou or anyone was out of earshot.</p>
<p>"Yes Ushijima?"</p>
<p>"Could you please not be in our room after practice?" Ushijima looked at him, nervously clutching the side of his shirt.</p>
<p>"Huh? Sure, but why? And how long?" Reon seemed confused, but compliable as he set the water bottle down.</p>
<p>"Perhaps twenty minutes to an hour would be alright. I'm going to have Tendou come over tonight."</p>
<p>"Oh! Too much information! I mean, I'm glad you told me, cause now I know I won't.. interrupt you two so thank you for that but did you really have to-" Reon stopped when he saw Ushijima's confused facial expression, mirroring it quickly.<br/>
"What?"</p>
<p>"I do not understand why you reacted the way you did. I want to confess to Tendou tonight, and would rather do it privately. Is that too much information?" Reon almost felt bad at that, basically seeing the gears turning in the olders head.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. So that's what you meant. Then, yeah. I'm glad you're finally doing it Ushijima, I know he'll return them." He gave the other an excouraing smile before the coach told them to get back to practice.</p>
<p>And so practice went on and on and soon enough, he and Tendou were back standing in front of the gym door with Tendou shivering at the sight of the darkening sky outside and the cold wind that followed.</p>
<p>"Wakatoshi-kun can I-" Before Tendou could even finish his sentence, Ushijima had already taken his jacket off, handing it to him.<br/>
"Oh, thanks. Have I become that predictable already?" Tendou laughed.</p>
<p>"No, I just know. You don't have your jacket again today so I assumed that there was a high probability that you forgot it in your dorm room again." Ushijima responded, pulling out a sweater instead of his running jacket this time and slipping it on.</p>
<p>"Wow. You've become smart, Wakatoshi-kun."</p>
<p>"Are you implying that I wasn't before?" Ushijima instead asked, amusement in his eyes as he locked up the gym, walking back to the dormitories with Tendou close beside him, almost leaning into his side at this point.</p>
<p>"Yknow Wakatoshi-kun, you're so warm. Like a walking heater." Tendou murmured, grinning as he walked beside the warmth radiating person, one arm wrapped around him for stability.</p>
<p>Their walk back to their dorm rooms took a while, but when Tendou moved to take the jacket off, Ushijima stopped him.<br/>
"You may keep it. But I do need it back by tomorrow." He waved Tendou off after, needing to make sure his room was fine.</p>
<p>His nerves weren't as calm as he wanted as he quickly closed the door behind him, pulling the neatly packed gift out of his desk drawer and placing it on top of it instead.</p>
<p>Back in Tendou's dorm room, he sighed happily, pushing his face against the collar of Ushijima's jacket again before laying down in bed, the fabric wrapped around him and his body like a soft blanket as he stuck his hands into Ushijima's pockets to warm himself up further.</p>
<p>His left hand pulled back after it felt a sharp corner, slowly reaching back into the pocket only to realize it was a folded piece of paper.</p>
<p>"Ohohoho? What is this that Wakatoshi-kun is hiding?" Tendou snickered, sitting up and folding the note open.</p>
<p>
  <i>Please meet me in my dorm room after practice. This is important.<br/>
- Ushijima</i>
</p>
<p>"What?" Tendou raised an eyebrow at it, re-reading it to make sure it was Ushijima's writing. Was this meant for him?<br/>
Maybe he should check in and if it isn't for him then he'll just excuse it as a normal visit.</p>
<p>Tendou yawned, getting off the bed and making his way back out of his room which surprisingly had no Semi in it.<br/>
Where was he anyway? </p>
<p><i>Probably in Shirabu's dorm.</i> Tendou laughed quietly before folding the note and stopping in front of Ushijima's dorm room door.</p>
<p>Why was he nervous all of a sudden? He took a deep breath and knocked.</p>
<p>Ushijima's head snapped in the direction of the door once a knock appeared, standing up abruptly and making sure that the gift on his desk wasn't the first thing visible.<br/>
"Tendou?"</p>
<p>"Yup, that's me!" The answer came muffled through the door, making Ushijima smile slightly.</p>
<p>"The door is unlocked, please come inside."</p>
<p>And the door immediately opened at that, Tendou walking in with a yawn and a lazy grin as he looked at Ushijima, still hugging his jacket close as he kicked the door shut.<br/>
"Now, I saw the note in your jacket pocket. Was that for me?" Tendou hummed, both eyebrows raising in the air at the nod he got in return.</p>
<p>"Alright then. What do you want from the good old miracle boy Satori?"</p>
<p>"I have something to tell you."</p>
<p>"Well then spit it out! You know I won't judge." Tendou grinned, leaning against a wall in a relaxed matter before perking up when seeing the other grab something from the desk.</p>
<p>Ushijima took a deep breath, grabbing the gifts and walking up to the redhead, bowing down halfway.<br/>
"I like you."</p>
<p>Tendou's eyes widened comically at that and he stumbled back, sputtering.<br/>
"H-Hey what? What do you mean like?" His face was growing red and his heartbeat was fast as he stared at Ushijima, who was still bowing.</p>
<p>"I mean, I like you. I have liked you, or at least realized and come to peace with my feelings about you in the middle of second year. They are much more than just platonic. This is my confession, please accept it." Ushijima said, and if it weren't for the soft tremble in his voice, Tendou wouldn't have thought that this was reality.</p>
<p>"You.. what?"</p>
<p>Ushijima stayed silent, the gift clutched tightly between his two hands.</p>
<p>Tendou was also quiet for a few minutes before laughing, nodding vigorously as he pulled the present out of Ushijima's grasp, placing it back on the desk before hugging him tightly.<br/>
"Of course I accept your confession Wakatoshi-kun! But God, I should have been the one to confess but you never cease to amaze me! A true miracle boy you are! I'm so happy I cou-" Tendou's blabbering was quick to be cut off by Ushijima himself, who picked Tendou up and then pressed a deep kiss to his lips, smiling slightly at how efficient it was to shut the other up.</p>
<p>Speaking of the other, Tendou's face was beet red now, stammering and stumbling over his words before leaning down again to kiss Ushijima's lips over and over again with a happy smile.<br/>
They stayed in this position for a while, with Ushijima holding Tendou up in the middle of his room before Tendou grabbed the gifts, looking at it.</p>
<p>"What did you get me anyway? It's like, really big and heavy." He asked, allowing himself to be placed down on Ushijima's bed, sitting beside the other as he looked at the pretty packaging.</p>
<p>"I bought you chocolate and the weekly Shonen Jump." Ushijima responded, gaining a happy sound in return.</p>
<p>"No way! Thank you Wakkun!" Tendou smiled brightly. "I was going to make Semi buy this for me because I have no money but you got it instead! You're the best." He added, making Ushijima chuckle quietly, shushing him with another kiss.</p>
<p>"I'll never get used to you kissing me, yknow that Toshi?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. Also, Wakkun and Toshi?" Ushijima raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p>
<p>"Yep! More nicknames for you now that you're my boyfriend! I mean, we are dating right Toshi?" Tendou nodded, grinning at the others confirmation.</p>
<p>"Now, let's read the Shonen Jump!"<br/>
Ushijima could only smile fondly as Tendou excitedly opened the first page.</p>
<p>The two roommates on the other hand..<br/>
Oohira was the one to react first, walking into his room to the sight of Tendou and Ushijima wrapped around each other in Ushijima's bed, Ushijima's jacket still on Tendou and a closed Shonen Jump on the foot of the bed.<br/>
He smiled, happy that they finally got together before getting ready for bed. He'll congratulate them before morning practice.</p>
<p>And Semi stumbled into his room, ready to tell Tendou about what had happened before realizing the room is empty.<br/>
"Tendou?"<br/>
No response.<br/>
Semi sighed exasperated, shivering.</p>
<p>"Well, just so you know, wherever you are! You are a bad influence! I had to walk through the cold just because Shirabu stole my jacket!" Semi huffed out before climbing up into his bed where he was promptly knocked out by exhaustion.</p>
<p>And even though there was no way of Tendou hearing that, considering he was rooms away from his own, he smiled.<br/>
He was now wrapped in both Ushijima's jacket and arms, the comfort bigger than anything he had ever had before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>